2 Boys 4 Girls
by Miss purple24
Summary: Ellos tenian un plan, Boomer seria el que lo ejecutara. Por fin conseguirian derrotarlas; estaban mas que seguros de ello.


Hola, si...he revivido. Y con un two short , la idea la pulimos una amiga y yo; Laura249. Espero les guste.

Nota:

Protagonista; Boomer

Estado; two-short

Edades; chicas 19

Chicos 19

Rate; T

 **2 boys, 4 girls**

-miralo; debilucho, con corte de niño aniñado y estupido cabello de princesa. Simplemente ridículo...¡es perfecto!-río el moreno mientras enroscaba uno de los tantos mechones rubios del menor.

-serás estupido, es obvio que es perfecto, lo planeé yo. Tendremos una hermana-sonrío el de ojos carmín.

-¿podrían decirme que planean?-se cruzó de brazos el oji azul.

-¡claro que podriamos!... pero antes-continuó caminando por toda la habitación el mayor, buscando una soga entre todos los cajones.

-¿qué?-bufó Boomer.

-¡te haremos un cambio de look!-chilló el moreno, con una voz femenina terriblemente fingida con maquillaje en mano.

Antes de poder decir palabra alguna ya de encontraba amarrado a la silla, siendo pintarrajeado con una y mil cosas que sus hermanos habían conseguido.

-¡ay mi ojo estupido!-chilló el rubio cerrando su ojo izquierdo.

Después de un rato de sombras y labial; y cabe añadir gritos del hermano menor. Los dos mayores le mostraron un vestido rosa chicle con una asquerosa cantidad de brillos y joyería ¡juraría que ese vestido era uno de los mas horribles que jamas había visto!

-¡oie no! ¡Eso esta feo feito feísimo!-el rubio hizo cara de poker, mirando aquel vestido con desaprobación.

-okay; fina. ¿Que trajecito quieres?-el mayor miro a su hermano con ceja arqueada.

-no se fíjate, no soy mujer como para saber esas cosas...solo se que eso esta ho-rro-ro-so -miró a un costado, Brick gruñó y fue a sacar una cosas del armario de Butch.

-¿Algo de aquí le gustara a la reina?-hablo entre dientes; mostrando las bolsas a su hermano.

-¿que es eso? ¡Espera! ¡Eso es mío! -le arrebató las bolsas y su hermano menor arqueo sus cejas ahora negras. -mias no, pero si de mis baby's.-presumio mientras hacia labios de pato.

-¡lo necesitamos para el plan!-le arrebato las cosas el mayor, Butch se las quito y le grito mientras rebuscaba en las bolsas.

-¡solo esto puedes usar! Eran de Patricia...esa chica apesta en la cama

-no me siento cómodo vistiéndome como bitch...¡hey! ¡¿Puedo saber porque me tengo que vestir como bitch?!-grito rubio mirando a sus hermanos con preocupación.

-elemental querido Boomer. Tengo un plan perfecto...tu te infiltrarás entre las chicas. ¡Y así conseguiremos todos sus secreto y acabaremos de una vez por todas con ellas!- rio grave el pelirrojo con brazos en forma de jarra.

-¿porqué yo?...el es más femenino-acepto el rubio.

-¿eskiusmi? Na'ah, yo soy macho pecho peludo.-el moreno y desato al chico.

-aja...bueno, lo haré-tomo las cosas y se fue a vestir. Después de un rato salió con unos tacones negros, pantalones ajustados y camisa roja. Aquellos tacones lo hacían tambalear. -admítanlo, me veo di-vi-no

-si muy diva tú. Ahora, querida ¡ve a conquistarlas! -el pelirrojo lo empujo haciéndolo casi caer.

Caminó por la ciudad como si tuviera ardillas en el pantalón, esos tacones lo iban a matar. La risas de sus hermanos lo acompañaban, quienes disimulaban no conocerlo cuando pasaba alguien cerca.

En eso un grupo de chicos paso a su lado y le empezaron a lanzar chiflidos y besos.

-deben admitirlo, tienen buenos gustos-los dos se empezaron a reír a mas no poner.

-llegamos Boomy-él sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo al escuchar eso.

-ya me arrepentí...¿¡y si me descubren y si me matan?!

-no lo harán, es un plan perfecto...nadie lo sabrá-sonrío de forma macabra el pelirrojo.

-eso espero-miro a todos lados, sus hermanos habían desaparecido y el estaba enfrente de la residencia Utonium.

-y...¿cómo empiezo?-se dijo así mismo, tocando el timbre. En eso se escucho un grito.

-ya voy-una pequeña chica abrió la puerta, era un morena de cabello corto.-¿quien eres?

-ahh...io ser de...eh...¡Canada! Ehh y...intercambio...y no conocer nadie aqui...si... _idiota_ -pensó.

-ohh claroooo...¿y?

-eh...¿tú ayudar a mi?

-Bubbles es la de eso, y ya que no esta aqui ella...No.

-¿quien es Buttercup?-la chica se golpeó la frente...

-¿quien eres?-ella lo miro con aburrimiento.

-ehh...yo...ser...patri...cia...-arqueo una ceja.

-¡una tal Patricia!

No entendió como había pasado, pero había sido aceptado en el grupo de las chicas. Y en menos tiempo de lo que habia pensado...primera parte; listo.

Ahora la segunda. Los secretos.

Empezó a buscar por toda la casa algo que le sirviera, pero no encontró nada, asi que supuso que los secretos de las chicas, estaban en las mentes de las chicas.


End file.
